


Nie chciał być Avengersem

by Hiorin



Series: We trzech jest lepiej [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fear, Homosexuality, M/M, Mistakes, Polyamory, Senses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: — Bucky z własnej woli poszedł do laboratorium? — zapytał ze śmiechem Peter, patrząc teraz na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę z czymś szczególnym w oczach. — Ze mną nie chciał pójść — dodał z wyrzutem, puszczając mu oczko i mimowolnie przesuwając wzrokiem po jego napiętych mięśniach, ukrytych teraz pod dość obcisłą koszulką.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: We trzech jest lepiej [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Nie chciał być Avengersem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). Log in to view. 



> Cześć!  
> Ten tekst jest inspirowany zarówno Pokoleniem Thanosa, jak i Prototypem (pod którymi zostawię w końcu komentarze, jestem pewna). Jest takim trochę podziękowaniem za nie, a trochę podkręceniem kilku rzeczy, tak po mojemu :)  
> Życzę Wam miłego czytania i mam nadzieję, że faktycznie znajdziecie tu coś przyjemnego.

Pepper zginęła.  
To była jego pierwsza myśl, gdy atakował Thanosa razem z innymi, którzy wrócili po Pstryknięciu. Razem z uchodźcami, którzy po Berlinie zaszyli się w Wakandzie za zgodą T’Challi.  
Pepper zginęła. Widząc to, wiedząc, że to właśnie ona, czuł jak jego zmysły szaleją, jak cała krew odpływa z twarzy, serce wali w jakimś zastraszającym, nierealnym tempie.  
Pepper zginęła, a Peter pojęcia nie miał, co w ogóle tam robiła. Dlaczego ubrała zbroję Iron Patriot, dlaczego nie schowała się w domu? Widział, jak Thanos złapał ją niczym muchę, jak zgniótł między palcami, pozbawił życia w ułamku sekundy, nie przejmując się i nie poświęcając jej nawet minuty.  
Pepper zginęła, a tylko on to widział i nie miał pojęcia, jak powie o tym Tony’emu.  
-+-+-+-+-  
Zamieszkali na powrót w Wieży, bo to było bezpieczne miejsce. Lepsze niż ich mieszkanie, niż dom, który Pepper kazała zbudować na odludziu. Zamieszkali wspólnie, on i May oraz Tony z Morgan. Nawet Bucky, choć ten ostatni nie umiał powiedzieć dlaczego to robi. Albo nie chciał. Może chodziło o jakieś zadośćuczynienie, bo facet spędzał z Morgan tak dużo czasu, jak tylko mógł i Peter był tym naprawdę zaskoczony. Tony jednak bez jednego sprzeciwu mu pozwalał, raczej zadowolony z tego powodu. On tego nie rozumiał, a May, usilnie próbująca mu wmówić, że jest za młody, żeby pojąć pewne sprawy też nie pomagała.  
Peter na pewno nie czuł się młody. Nie czuł się za młody na cokolwiek, bo jakby mógł, skoro tak dużo przeżył. Jego ciotka tego nie rozumiała, a on nie potrafił jej wytłumaczyć, w czym tkwił problem. Czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona wciąż widzi w nim dziecko i nawet nie chodziło o to, że miał osiemnaście lat. To było najmniej istotne i przynajmniej jemu wydawało się oczywiste. Chodziło o ugryzienie pająka, o to, co już przeszedł, o wszystkie walki, które stoczył.  
Chodziło o Pstryknięcie.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie bał się tak bardzo, jak wtedy, kiedy Thanos uniósł do góry dłoń, kiedy zbliżył do siebie palce, spełniając swoje wcześniejsze słowa, skazując jego i miliony innych na nieistnienie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy pozostali odczuwali to tak, jak on. Nie sądził, żeby tak było. Od ugryzienia jego zmysły były przeładowane każdego dnia, w każdej godzinie, minucie i sekundzie. Odbierał tak wiele bodźców, że początkowo dziwił się, jakim cudem jest w stanie je klasyfikować. Nie chciał godzić się z badaniami X-menów, bo wtedy musiałby przyznać, że to kwestia czystego, zwierzęcego instynktu, że nie jest już człowiekiem. Nie tak do końca. Może wcale. Z czasem było lepiej, bo gdy już poukładał sobie wszystko w głowie, pogodził się z faktem, że jest inny, był w stanie wrzucić się do jednego wora z pozostałymi mutantami. Był cholernym mutantem, czy tego chciał czy nie, ale miał piętnaście lat i nikt miał się o tym nie dowiedzieć. Filmiki na Youtube to była zagrywka szczyla, który przez pół życia był popychany lub w najlepszym razie ignorowany, a który ten jeden raz miał szansę zdobyć popularność. Nie, żeby nie robił przy tym sporo dobrego - nawet jeśli to były małe rzeczy, drobne sprawy zwykłych mieszkańców. Nie ratował jednak świata, nie walczył z kosmitami ani żadnymi świrami, którzy chcieli zniszczyć wszystko, co znane. Był przydomowym Spidermanem, cichym bohaterem z sąsiedztwa, który starał się czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem Queens.  
A potem znalazł go Tony i wciągnął w walki superbohaterów, w wewnętrzne wojny, które w ogóle go nie dotyczyły. I, zabierając mu strój po fiasku na promie, miał rację - Kapitan Ameryka, gdyby tylko chciał, pozbyłby się go i nie miałoby znaczenia, że Peter zabrał mu tarczę, skoro ten ją chwilę później odzyskał. Był wtedy słaby. Teraz potrafił to przyznać i wiedział, że nie było się czego wstydzić. Był dzieckiem, co wcale nie przeszkodziło Starkowi zabrać go do Berlina. A zaraz potem - jeszcze przed akcją na promie - odebrał mu wszystko, odcinając od siebie, od Avengers, nawet od informacji. Najgorsze było to, że go ignorował, a Peter naprawdę starał się robić wszystko, żeby być użytecznym, żeby zasłużyć na swoje miejsce w drużynie. Spieprzył sprawę z handlarzami kosmicznym szmelcem, ale to nie była tylko jego wina. Oczywiście to była jego wina, wcale nie zaprzeczał, ale Stark mógł mu zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że zamierza w to wciągnąć FBI. Nie zrobiłby wtedy nic, pozwoliłby działać służbom, chociaż nie było szans, żeby zwykli ludzie pokonali pana Toomesa, kiedy ten zakładał swoje czarne skrzydła. Nie poradziliby sobie, był pewien, więc może jednak by się włączył w tę walkę, ale nie do końca o to chodziło. Nie tylko o to.  
Było mu ciężko nie mieszać się w nic, bo to nie tak, że zaczął pomagać dopiero, kiedy znalazł go Tony. Działał sporo wcześniej i dlatego odcięcie było tak bardzo bolesne. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej uderzył w niego fakt, że spartaczył robotę, narażając życie setek ludzi, czy rozczarowanie w głosie Starka. W tamtej chwili, choć nie chciał się z nim zgadzać, rozumiał jego decyzję. Zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie, jak amator, którym przecież był. Dopiero później przyszła złość i poczucie, jak niesprawiedliwe został potraktowany. Wściekłość na Iron Mana, na Happy’ego i na siebie samego, że pozwolił się wciągnąć w wojenki, które do niego nie należały tylko po to, żeby potem zostać z niczym. Podnoszenie się po przegranych było jednak niezwykłe. I, kiedy już wiedział, że nikt mu nie pomoże, kiedy dotarło do niego, że pana Toomesa musi pokonać sam, bo żaden superbohater nie zjawi się na ratunek jemu, wziął głęboki wdech i wydostał się spod pieprzonego budynku, który na nim leżał. Wydostał się, bo był silny, bo strój go nie definiował. Był tylko dodatkiem do niego, do Petera Parkera, do Spidermana. I uratował pana Toomesa, bo może facet zszedł na złą drogę, ale nie chciał oglądać Mary w żałobie. W ogóle nikogo nie chciał oglądać w żałobie, sam do tej pory miał w pamięci wuja i… Poza tym nie sądził, że ktoś, komu mógł pomóc, powinien pozostać bez tej pomocy, skazany na śmierć.  
I nie chciał zostać Avengersem. Nie wtedy, kiedy Stark nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć przepraszam. Nie, kiedy sprowadził wszystko do ojcowskiej pogadanki i uczenia się na błędach, nie biorąc na siebie nawet skrawka winy. Oraz, kiedy nie powiedział dziękuję, co było chyba najbardziej niesprawiedliwe. Jakby: przyłącz się do nas, miało wszystko między nimi załatwić. Nie załatwiało, nie dla niego. I może Tony miał rację, Peter nawet za bardzo temu nie przeczył, ale to nie znaczyło, że on nie miał jej w ogóle. Przede wszystkim jednak nie chciał zostać Avengersem, mieszkać w Wieży i być w niej uwięzionym; niewypuszczanym na akcje, wiecznie pod czyimś nadzorem. Nie chciał, żeby May się dowiedziała. Nie w ten sposób, nie z telewizji. Zresztą całkiem łatwo było mu udawać głupiego, skoro nadal traktowali go jak dzieciaka, nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo rozwinięte są jego zmysły, jak wyraźnie słyszy i czuje wszystko wokół. W każdej sekundzie jego życia działo się tak dużo, że miał wrażenie, jakby doba rozrastała się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Jakby trwała wieczność. Dla Starka to była sekunda, decyzja podjęta pod wpływem impulsu, nawet doszedł do wniosku, że Peter postąpił dojrzale, rezygnując. To było dość zabawne, słyszeć tę charakterystyczną nutę niedowierzania w jego głosie, być może dumę. Peter uśmiechnął się wtedy pod nosem, odwrócił z powrotem w ich stronę, mówiąc coś idiotycznego o teście, który miał nadzieję, że zdał. I Stark przytakujący mu gorliwie, upewnił go tylko w tym, że podjął najlepszą z możliwych decyzji. Oddalał się powoli, w stronę windy i zaparkowanej pod ziemią limuzyny. Starał się nie słuchać przekrzykiwania się pięćdziesięciu dziennikarzy, czekających na niego w wygłuszonej sali konferencyjnej, a jednocześnie próbował wyłapać pojedyncze słowa z rozmowy między Tonym a Pepper.  
Wszystko to, co wydarzyło się później miało na niego mniejszy lub większy wpływ. Niektóre walki wydawały się istotniejsze od innych, ale ostatecznie nic, może oprócz poznania Deadpoola, nie mogło się równać z pokonaniem pana Toomesa, z uświadomieniem sobie, jakie możliwości faktycznie posiada i z decyzją, którą wtedy podjął.  
A później było Pstryknięcie.  
-+-+-+-+-  
— Widziałeś Morgan? — zapytała May, przyłapując go, wpatrującego się w jeden punkt, gdzieś ponad włączonym telewizorem.  
— Pewnie z Buckym — mruknął, w ogóle nie skupiając się na ciotce. — Albo z Tonym.  
— Stark wyszedł — odparła kobieta i spojrzała na niego uważniej, po czym westchnęła cicho i usiadła na kanapie, tuż obok Petera, uderzając go lekko kolanem. — Co się dzieje?  
— Nie wiem — rzucił, zastanawiając się nad tym, co czuje. — Morgan jest z Buckym w windzie — dodał mniej uważnie, nie myśląc nawet o tym, że nie podzielił się z May wiedzą o tym, jak bardzo jego zmysły są faktycznie rozwinięte. Z nikim się tym nie podzielił.  
Kilka chwil później drzwi windy faktycznie się otworzyły, a do salonu weszła wspomniana przez niego dwójka. Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozkładając ramiona i pozwalając dziewczynce wskoczyć na swoje kolana, przegapiając zupełnie zszokowaną minę ciotki.  
— Cześć słoneczko, gdzie byłaś?  
— W laboratorium — odparła śpiewnie Morgan, tuląc się do niego w sposób, w który robią to wyłącznie dzieci.  
— Bucky z własnej woli poszedł do laboratorium? — zapytał ze śmiechem Peter, patrząc teraz na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę z czymś szczególnym w oczach. — Ze mną nie chciał pójść — dodał z wyrzutem, puszczając mu oczko i mimowolnie przesuwając wzrokiem po jego napiętych mięśniach, ukrytych teraz pod dość obcisłą koszulką.  
Flirtowali od tygodni. Peter nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło, ale to się działo, choć nie umiał powiedzieć, czy ich gdzieś zaprowadzi. Miał nadzieję, że May niczego nie zauważyła, nie żeby zawsze byli subtelni, po prostu jego ciotka chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak Barnes na niego działał i, że to między nimi to nie były tylko żarty. Przynajmniej nie z jego strony.  
— Nie z własnej — burknął Bucky, na co Morgan zachichotała, mówiąc coś o poszukiwaniach taty.  
Peter skrzywił się i pogłaskał małą po plecach, a potem posadził ją na kolanach ciotki i skinął na Bucky’ego, potrzebując przez chwilę porozmawiać bez słuchającego ich dziecka.  
— Ciocia zrobiła obiad — powiedział jeszcze, cmokając Morgan w czoło i kierując się w stronę windy.  
Bucky podążył, machając wcześniej w stronę kanapy.  
— May mówiła, że wyszedł — podjął Peter, opierając się o barierkę i nie spuszczając wzroku z Bucky’ego. — Jest w warsztacie?  
— Ty mi powiedz — odparł mężczyzna, opierając się o tę samą barierkę tak, że stykali się niemal na całej powierzchni ramienia. — Nie wiesz Peter, gdzie może być Tony? — zapytał i było w jego głosie coś nieprzyjemnego, co jednoznacznie kojarzyło mu się z niebezpieczeństwem.  
Miał ochotę przełknąć ślinę i odsunąć się na drugi koniec windy, albo najlepiej wyjść z niej w ogóle, ale Bucky nie stanowił zagrożenia. Nie w ten sposób, nigdy dla niego.  
— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi — powiedział w końcu z ociąganiem, nie czując się raptem aż tak dobrze z jego bliskością.  
— Jak bardzo twoje zmysły… — zaczął, przerywając po chwili i zatrzymując windę na piętrze laboratorium, mimo że jeszcze chwilę temu zmierzali do piwnicy. — Wyjdźmy — dodał stanowczo, robiąc do przodu jeden krok i blokując drzwi, czekał aż Peter faktycznie za nim pójdzie.  
Tony’ego tu nie było, nie potrzebował nawet swoich zmysłów, żeby to wiedzieć. Bucky jednak rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby miał zdolność do przeniknięcia wzrokiem przez ściany, co było niedorzeczne.  
— Nie ma go tu — powiedział cicho Peter, przesuwając się powoli do przodu, kierując do pomieszczenia, w którym sam pracował od kiedy zamieszkali w Wieży.  
Musiał jakoś zabijać czas, co skutecznie robił od ponad półtora roku, bo przesiadywanie bez przerwy z innymi było nie do zniesienia. Szczególnie, kiedy Tony, z wściekłością albo częściej rozpaczą, sięgał po butelkę Whisky tylko po to, żeby w następnym momencie przypomnieć sobie o Morgan i odstawić ją na miejsce. Albo wtedy, gdy May rzucała Starkowi ukradkowe spojrzenia, pełne litości i smutku. Nawet Bucky irytował go, zatrzymując swój wzrok równie często na każdym z nich. Było w tych spojrzeniach coś oceniającego, możliwe, ze pochlebnego, ale Peter nie umiał tego do końca określić. I może problem z ich flirtem leżał w tym, że Barnes sam nie wiedział, z którym z nich chce to pociągnąć dalej. Peter by się nie zastanawiał, mając do wyboru siebie i Starka, wybrałby tego drugiego. Był pewien, że to uświadomienie sobie tego pozwoliło mu przekraczać wyznaczone przez samego siebie granice coraz bardziej. Nie umiał tylko zdecydować, czy robił to dlatego, że nie miał szans, czy żeby skłonić Bucky’ego do zobaczenia w nim kogoś więcej.  
— Nikogo tu nie ma — dodał, kiedy doszli do jego niemal własnego laboratorium. Przeskanował siatkówkę i wprowadził ich do środka. — Z Morgan chodziliście po prostu po korytarzach? — zapytał, zamykając za nimi drzwi, blokując je i zmieniając przezroczyste szkło na mleczne, które pozwalało ukryć wszystko, co działo się w środku. Nie wpuszczało też promieni słonecznych, ani sztucznego światła z korytarza, do czego używał ich zazwyczaj. — Nie macie dostępu — przypomniał niepotrzebnie, starając się go dostatecznie rozproszyć.  
Bucky przez chwilę patrzył na niego zaskoczony, przyglądając się rozstawionym w pomieszczeniu przedmiotom, których przeznaczenia nie znał, kilku nowoczesnym mikroskopom, stojącym w rogu i holograficznemu ekranowi, na którym rozpisane były jakieś chemiczne wzory, które nic mu nie mówiły. Nie znał się na tym, Peter o tym wiedział. Bucky nie znał się na nauce, nie takiej. Nie był geniuszem, co nie znaczyło, że dawał sobą łatwo manipulować. Już nikt nie miał nad nim tej władzy, a jednak Peter teraz próbował.  
— Co z twoimi zmysłami? — zapytał Barnes, patrząc na niego przenikliwie, czekając na prawdziwą odpowiedź.  
— W porządku — odparł Peter, nie siląc się nawet na nadanie swojemu głosowi bardziej przekonującej nuty. — Co chcesz dokładnie wiedzieć?  
Bo, że Bucky już wiedział nie trudno było się domyślić. Podejrzewał to od jakiegoś czasu, ale skoro mężczyzna nic nie mówił, on też się nie wychylał. Zastanawiał się, czy Tony wie, ale nie potrafił uwierzyć w taką hipotezę. Stark za bardzo skupiał się na sobie w ostatnim czasie. Chociaż to też nie była prawda. Czasem miał wrażenie, że Tony ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Albo rozczworzenie, nawet jeśli takie słowo nie istniało.  
Facet był pochłonięty Morgan, nim, Barnesem i May, jakby tylko oni trzymali go przy zdrowych zmysłach. I, o ile to wydawało się naturalne w przypadku Morgan, o tyle próba nauczenia gotowania May wydawała się lekką przesadą. Szczególnie, że Tony skupiał się na potrawach, których nazw nawet nie potrafili powtórzyć, o tym w jaki sposób mieliby to później zjeść nawet nie chciał myśleć. Z Buckym ćwiczył na siłowni, czasami całymi godzinami, przez co Peter był zazdrosny jak diabli, tylko nie był pewien o którego z nich dokładnie. Może chodziło po prostu o czas, który spędzali wspólnie, choć bez niego, co nie było przyjemne.  
Z nim za to siedział w laboratorium nad kolejnymi projektami, jakby znowu musiał się skupić na pracy, żeby zapomnieć. To nie tak, że nie praktykował tego wcześniej. Peter lubił myśleć, że Starkowi wystarczała sama jego obecność, a jednak to byłoby zbyt piękne. Pracowali więc razem, a on flirtował z nim równie mocno, co z Barnesem, choć w tym przypadku wszystko podszyte było ironią i kpiną, bo z nią Tony czuł się najlepiej. Peter też wiedział, że mężczyzna robi to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, a nie żeby faktycznie ruszyć z tym dalej, co trochę bolało, ale co też doskonale rozumiał. Każda różnica między nimi była niczym cholerna przepaść bez dna, bezkres kosmosu albo przeskok czasowy. Różniło ich dosłownie wszystko, od wieku przez wykształcenie a na statusie i majątku kończąc. Nie należeli nawet do tego samego gatunku i jedyne co ich łączyło to fakt, że stali razem ratując świat. Peter jednak wiedział, że to za mało, że to nie wystarczy, choć czasami Tony tak na niego patrzył, jakby nie dostrzegał tych różnic. Kiedy przerzucali się inwektywami, kiedy wymyślali nowe teorie albo bawili się z Morgan. To było jednak za mało. Zawsze za mało.  
— Z moimi zmysłami wszystko w porządku — mruknął, przerywając w końcu ciszę i siadając na blacie niemal pustego biurka. — Nic się nie zmieniło.  
Bucky przyglądał mu się znowu, jeszcze uważniej, jakby analizował jego słowa pod różnymi kątami, starając się wyłuskać z nich to, co rzeczywiście miało znaczenie.  
— Jak bardzo wyostrzone są?  
— Bardzo — odparł lakonicznie, ale doszedł do wniosku, ze przeciąganie tego dalej nie miało wielkiego sensu. — Co chcesz usłyszeć? Mogę określić dokładnie skład twoich perfum. Bergamotka zaburza równowagę, chociaż ona jest dość specyficzna i mam z nią problem, więc dla ludzi nie powinna stanowić czegoś nieprzyjemnego.  
— Jesteś człowiekiem — warknął Barnes, ale chyba nie liczył na odpowiedź, bo spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją i wyraźnie czekał na ciąg dalszy.  
— Wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, twoje serce pracuje wtedy w inny sposób niż zwykle. Jak teraz — dodał i uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy mężczyzna postarał się, żeby wyrównać oddech, wyciszyć się.  
— Słyszysz bicie mojego serca — stwierdził po chwili, ale Peter tylko kiwnął głową, nie zamierzając tego komentować. Barnes nie musiał wiedzieć, że sam fakt słyszenia go nie oznaczał niczego. Serce mogło bić inaczej z tysiąca różnych powodów, u każdego człowieka z innego. To fakt, że znali się tak dobrze, dawał Peterowi pewność, co do tej konkretnej sytuacji. — Myślałem, że tylko potrafisz wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo.  
— Sądziłeś, że uważam cię za zagrożenie? — zapytał rozbawiony. — Nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem — dodał pewnie.  
Nie spodziewał się tylko, że Bucky w ułamku sekundy wymierzy w niego cios i to nie swoją zdrową ręką. Było jednak tak, jak zawsze. Czas rozciągał się w nieskończoność, a jego zmysły odbierały wszystko, na każdym możliwym poziomie. Nie ruszył się więc nawet o milimetr, trwając nieruchomo z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, z cholernym rozbawieniem, które musiało irytować.  
— Wiem, że jesteś niebezpieczny — wyjaśnił, kiedy Barnes rozluźnił się, jakby pokonany, opuszczając ramię z vibranium i kładąc dłoń tuż obok jego uda; lekko przebierał palcami, od czasu do czasu wystukując jakiś rytm na blacie. — Nie zagrażasz jednak mnie. Nie chcesz zrobić mi krzywdy — wyjaśnił, bo Bucky najwyraźniej sądził, że Peter umniejsza jego siłę samą w sobie. — A nawet gdybym nie był tego pewny… Twoje serce inaczej bije, kiedy faktycznie atakujesz, przybierasz trochę inną pozycję, zmienia się zapach twojej skóry.  
— Peter, do cholery!  
— Zrozum, znam cię. Wiem, jak zachowujesz się, kiedy walczysz. Nie chciałeś mi jednak zrobić krzywdy teraz. Nie chciałeś tego nawet w Berlinie. Wiem takie rzeczy o tobie. O Nataszy, Clincie, o Tonym — uzupełnił miękko.  
— O Tonym, co? — zapytał z kpiną, ale to było coś więcej, o czym Peter doskonale wiedział. Mógł nie chcieć tego dostrzec, jednak oszukiwanie samego siebie chyba właśnie dobiegło końca, skoro ten jeden raz rozmawiali o tym faktycznie.  
— Co chciałeś tak naprawdę wiedzieć? Nie mam pojęcia, czy Stark jest w warsztacie. Jeśli koniecznie musisz go znaleźć, nie pomogę — warknął, zapominając, że szukali Starka, bo Morgan tego chciała, chyba trochę się martwiąc. Zacisnął palce na blacie tak mocno, że obaj usłyszeli dźwięk pękającego drewna. — Za daleko, zbyt wiele poziomów, różnych warstw materiałów. Nie zastanawiałem się, ile metrów to zbyt wiele, jak cichy szept do mnie nie dotrze.  
— Wróćmy do Tony’ego — zasugerował Bucky i Peter zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.  
Nie chciał rozmawiać o Tonym w kontekście ich dwóch. Do tej pory mógł grać w swoją grę, flirtować z każdym z nich, licząc że jednak chociaż Bucky będzie zainteresowany. To nie tak, że umiałby wybrać spomiędzy tej dwójki, gdyby ktoś mu kazał. To się jednak miało nigdy nie stać, a chociaż jeszcze dziesięć minut temu sądził, że u Barnesa ma jakiekolwiek szanse, nawet to przepadło, skoro ten jednak wykazywał się właśnie niezdrową zazdrością - a przynajmniej Peter tak to odczytywał. Nie zostawało mu nic. Przyjaźń to nie do końca było to, czego faktycznie chciał.  
— Raczej nie ma o czym mówić.  
— Chyba żartujesz — prychnął Bucky, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bliżej.  
Pochylił się ze zdenerwowaniem, bardziej wściekły niż przez całą rozmowę, jakby zaraz miał zaatakować. I Peter chyba po raz pierwszy nie czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie. Nie tak do końca. Mimo to nie ruszał się, nie odsuwał i jeszcze nie odepchnął mężczyzny, chociaż miał na to coraz większą ochotę, zamiast tego odnajdując pokrętną przyjemność z posiadania go tak blisko. Nawet jeśli to miał być ten jeden raz, kompletnie bez związku z tym, czego faktycznie by chciał.  
Czuł jego zapach, bardziej naturalny teraz, kiedy stał centymetry od niego. Słyszał jego oddech, jego serce, miał wrażenie, że potrafi określić prędkość, z jaką to pompuje krew, co było szalone. Widział wszystkie plamki na jego tęczówkach, drobne blizny, które zostały po goleniu, rysy na vibranium, których na pewno nie dostrzegał nikt inny.  
Przełknął ślinę, kiedy Bucky poruszył się minimalnie, raczej bez konkretnego celu, wciskając się głębiej między jego rozłożone nogi. Peter nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie zauważył wcześniej tego, że mężczyzna znajduje się tak blisko, w takiej pozycji. I teraz, kiedy czuł jego udo, dotykające go na tak dużej powierzchni, nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym. Pieprzony Barnes wszystko utrudniał, bo Peter miał czuć ten dotyk przez kilka kolejnych dni, może dłużej i nie miało znaczenia, że teraz dzieliły ich dwie warstwy dość grubego dżinsu. To niczego nie zmieniało. Nie dla niego, nie dla jego zmysłów.  
— Czego chcesz, Bucky? — zapytał zrezygnowany, nie mając już trochę sił i wcale nie chcąc usłyszeć na głos tego, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.  
Zawsze będą mieli go za dzieciaka, nieważne ile zrobi, jak bardzo będzie starał się udowodnić im, że są równi. Może problem leżał w tym, że nigdy nie uwierzył, iż to mu się uda, że nie czuł się równy wcale.  
— Mam powiedzieć, że dam ci spokój? — warknął, bez sensu rozzłoszczony, popchnięty do własnych granic, do ostateczności. I tym razem popchnął Bucky’ego w klatkę piersiową z wściekłością, która mieszała się z jakimś nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, może upokorzeniem. Nie umiał o tym rozmawiać, nie chciał tego. Użył za dużo siły, więc w tej samej sekundzie wypuścił sieć, przyciągając mężczyznę z powrotem, zanim ten zdążył uderzyć w przeciwległą ścianę. — Dobrze się bawiłem i liczyłem na więcej, ale jeśli tego właśnie chcesz…  
— O czym ty do cholery gadasz, Parker? — zapytał Barnes i brzmiał, jakby faktycznie nie miał pojęcia, co było niedorzeczne. A on nie potrzebował, żeby ktoś przed nim udawał idiotę.  
Przynajmniej nie powiedział ani słowa o tym, co Peter zrobił przed chwilą. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale nic więcej, chociaż jego serce wygrywało jakiś podejrzany rytm, nie umiał go sklasyfikować. To był jednak impuls, niezaplanowane działanie i Bucky musiał to wiedzieć. Pewnie nawet trochę go rozumiał.  
Przez dłuższy moment Peter przyglądał się resztce pajęczyny, zwisającej z czarnej, obcisłej koszulki i niemal się nie powstrzymał przed wyciągnięciem palców i dotknięciem. Chciał dotknąć. Boże, jak cholernie chciał dotknąć. Poczuć twarde mięśnie, kropelki potu, osadzające się między żebrami; poczuć fakturę skóry, sprawdzić, czy będzie szorstka pod jego opuszkami, czy znajdzie każdą nierówność. Chciałby przesunąć palcami po vibranium, żeby móc się przekonać, czy faktycznie receptory czuciowe działają tak, jak sądził. Był ciekawy, czy Bucky’emu by się to spodobało. Chciałby też dużo więcej. Najlepiej wszystkiego, chociaż może nie tak od razu, nie już przy pierwszym dotyku. I już teraz czuł się przeładowany, przebodźcowany, a jednak nie potrafił nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak mogłoby się to skończyć, gdyby Bucky nie wolał Starka. Teraz i pewnie zawsze.  
— Wszedł na to piętro — powiedział cicho, z rezygnacją, unosząc głowę do góry i spoglądając w rozszerzone źrenice. To był dobry widok, przyjemny, Peter mógłby się do niego przyzwyczaić w innych okolicznościach.  
Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby nie wiedział, o czym Peter mówi i być może do niego też właśnie dotarło, jak blisko siebie stoją, jak muszą wyglądać z boku. Może nawet czuł jego podniecenie, nie pamiętał, jak ostre były ludzkie zmysły. A może po prostu widział wypukłość w jego spodniach i przypomniał sobie ostatni rok, kiedy Peter stawał się coraz śmielszy, powoli dochodząc do tego, jak bardzo pociągający są jego współlokatorzy. Miał nadzieję, że Bucky nie wykorzysta tego teraz przeciwko niemu, ale skoro ten chciał Starka, mógł przy okazji wbić nóż w już rozszarpaną ranę. Pewnie nawet by się nie zorientował, jak bardzo Peter to przeżywa. Może dla niego flirt był tylko zabawą, lekkim urozmaiceniem dość monotonnej codzienności. Zapewne nawet nie zauważył, że dla niego to było coś zupełnie innego, coś więcej.  
— Jesteś taki dziwny — mruknął Bucky, pochylając się do niego jeszcze bardziej, przytrzymując jego podbródek i nie pozwalając się ruszyć.  
Oczywiście, gdyby Peter chciał, wyrwanie się nie stanowiłoby żadnego problemu, nie było jednak sensu nawet się starać. Dotyk był miły, nawet ten. Czuł odciski od broni, mniejsze i większe zgrubienia na palcach i w jego głowie istniał tylko jeden obraz. Ten, na którym Bucky przesuwa tymi palcami po jego klatce piersiowej i niżej, wplątuje je w tę kępkę włosów, które posiadał pod pępkiem, a potem ciągnie za nie, wyrywając z niego pierwszy, niezbyt głośny krzyk.  
— Mówisz mi same miłe rzeczy — burknął w końcu, mając wrażenie, że Barnes zapomniał zupełnie o Tonym, który właśnie skanował siatkówkę, zamierzając wejść do jego laboratorium bez zaproszenia, bez pytania. Jak zwykle.  
Bucky pochylił się do przodu, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, nie puszczając jego podbródka, najwyraźniej chcąc przekroczyć jedną z granic, która niezdobyta czekała tak długo. I Peter pragnął tego całym sobą, każda komórka jego ciała drżała i potrzebowała więcej dotyku i więcej bliskości. Pragnął poczuć na swoich ustach drugie wargi, wcale nie aż tak miękkie, bo dostrzegał każdy ślad zęba, wszystkie zgrubienia powstałe przez nieco nerwowe przygryzanie. Uśmiechnął się jednak smutno i wyrwał z uchwytu, będąc pewnym, że nawet jeśli Bucky w tej chwili faktycznie tego chciał, to był to tylko impuls, reakcja na sytuację. Nic więcej; nie to, czego Peter potrzebował. Nie miał zamiaru być zastępstwem, dodatkiem, ani odskocznią. I chciał, żeby Barnes był szczęśliwy, a skoro ten szczęście uosabiał wyraźnie z Tonym, dla niego nie było już miejsca.  
W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły, a szyby automatycznie wróciły do pierwotnego stanu. Stark, uśmiechający się naprawdę szeroko wmaszerował do środka, żeby w następnym momencie stanąć, wpatrując się w nich z niedowierzaniem, z lekkim rumieńcem. Zmysły Petera nie klasyfikowały tego jako zażenowania czy zainteresowania. To była czysta furia i winił się za to, że nie powstrzymał Bucky’ego wcześniej.  
— Widzę, że źle trafiłem — wycedził przez zęby, chyba pierwszy raz nie wpychając w zdanie przerywnika w postaci krótkiej anegdotki odnośnie seksu. Nawet jemu przychodziło na myśl kilka.  
— Trafiłeś bardzo dobrze — odparł szybko Peter, starając się uśmiechać do obu, wskakując na stół i w tej samej chwili naciskając zawieszony na łańcuszku minireaktor łukowy.  
Strój Spidermana nasunął się na niego bez problemu, pokrywając jego ciało warstwą nanitów. Zanim któryś z pozostałych mężczyzn zdążył się odezwać, Peter wypuścił pajęczynę, strzelając w sufit i uciekając jak najszybciej.  
-+-+-+-+-  
— Powinniśmy się wyprowadzić — mruknął Peter, siadając na jednym z krzeseł w kuchni, przyglądając się May, przygotowującej śniadanie.  
Morgan miała się pojawić za pół godziny, w towarzystwie Tony’ego. Bucky właśnie się budził, bo jego serce zaczęło walić przerażająco szybko, jak zwykle rano. Albo w środku nocy, kiedy mężczyzna przechodził ze snu do momentu, w którym nie wiedział, gdzie jest i czy zaraz ponownie nie zostanie do czegoś wykorzystany. Peter zawsze wiedział, kiedy jego noc była wyjątkowo ciężka.  
A May lubiła wypić w spokoju kawę zanim ktokolwiek pojawiał się w kuchni. Mieli zakaz przychodzenia tutaj przed wyznaczoną godziną, co zawsze go bawiło. Szczególnie, że każdy z nich po prostu się do tego dostosował, skoro później mieli dostać swoje śniadanie. Wiedział, że teraz łamał zasady, ale musiał z nią zamienić kilka słów, zanim ktokolwiek mu przerwie.  
— Coś się stało? — zapytała jego ciotka zaniepokojona, odwracając się w jego stronę i starając się coś znaleźć w jego twarzy. Może nawet coś tam było, Peter nie miał pojęcia. — Nie wróciłeś wczoraj na noc — dodała.  
— Byłem na patrolu. Z Wadem.  
— Nie lubię go — mruknęła May, siadając obok niego z kubkiem parującej kawy.  
— To mój przyjaciel — powiedział miękko, akcentując ostatnie słowo. — Przypominam ci, że Wade jest hetero.  
May prychnęła, ale skinęła głową. Już o tym rozmawiali. I naprawdę byli tylko przyjaciółmi, jak bardzo ten nie próbowałby mu wmówić, że dla niego chętnie poeksperymentuje. Peter nie chciał eksperymentować. Nie z Wadem, nie z nikim. Chciał czegoś więcej i pewnie to był jego główny problem.  
— Czyli nie chodzi o niego? — dopytała jeszcze May, ale Peter zaśmiał się głośno, kręcąc zawzięcie głową.  
Pomijając wszystko inne to byłoby obrzydliwe. Skrzywił się, widząc to bardzo wyraźnie. Wade cały czas by gadał. I bez przerwy rzucałby jakieś uwagi o obcinaniu ludziom głów. Albo kończyn. I śmiałby się w najgorszych momentach. I w ogóle to wszystko… Nie, nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć.  
— Nigdy — powiedział pewnie i westchnął głośno. — Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy kupić mieszkanie gdzieś na obrzeżach. Miałbym bliżej na kampus w soboty — wyjaśnił w końcu, chociaż ten argument był tak słaby, że ciotka nigdy nie weźmie go na poważnie. Szczególnie, że nie raz po prostu leciał prywatnym samolotem Starka.  
— Nawet tego nie skomentuję — odparła May i wcale się jej nie dziwił. — Pokłóciłeś się z Buckym? — zapytała po chwili, chyba łącząc fakt, że wczoraj wyszli razem, a później on już nie wrócił. — Nawet jeśli tak, to na pewno to jakoś wyjaśnicie.  
— Ty wcale nie chcesz się wyprowadzać — odgadł, patrząc na nią zdezorientowany. Nie mógł się jednak mylić, nie kiedy dodał wszystkie składowe jej zachowania. Przyspieszony oddech, widoczne zdenerwowanie i ostatecznie ulga, kiedy powiedział to głośno. — Nie chcesz się wyprowadzać — powtórzył podejrzliwie. — Dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ teraz tutaj jest mój dom — odparła po prostu May, chowając się za swoim kubkiem i nie patrząc na niego. — Tu czuję się bezpiecznie — dodała ciszej i to miało więcej sensu.  
Nie podejrzewał tylko, że jego ciotka jeszcze tego nie przerobiła. Zniknęli oboje, więc nie trwała w żałobie po nim, a sam fakt, że wrócili z nicości do nieco innej rzeczywistości też nie był dostatecznym powodem.  
— Tutaj nie jestem sama — przyznała cicho, może będąc zawstydzoną swoją słabością. — Zawsze ktoś kręci się po Wieży. Ty wyjeżdżasz w każdy weekend, nie ma cię po nocach, ale i tak nie jestem sama. Nawet jeśli Tony z Morgan śpią u siebie, to Bucky jest tuż obok. Wpadają pozostali Avengersi. Na dole jest ochrona, Happy — dodała jakoś dziwnie i Peter wiedział, że coś się między nimi działo, ale nie sądził, że jest już na takim etapie.  
— Happy ma swoje mieszkanie.  
— W którym nie mieszka — odparła jego ciotka z cholerną pewnością. — Ma mieszkanie tutaj.  
— Dlaczego się do niego nie wprowadzisz? — zapytał, w sumie ciekawy, dlaczego May jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. — Ze względu na mnie? Będziemy w tym samym budynku, to prawie tak, jakbyśmy mieszkali w jednym wieżowcu, tylko bez setek obcych ludzi dookoła.  
— Miałam z tobą o tym porozmawiać — przyznała szczerze, lekko zarumieniona, na co Peter zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. — Naprawdę chcesz się wyprowadzić? — zapytała zaraz potem. — Jesteś dorosły, jeśli uznasz, że tego właśnie chcesz, zrozumiem. I mógłbyś kupić mieszkanie bliżej MIT.  
— Jestem Spidermanem — odparł tylko, jakby jego ciotka faktycznie mogła o tym zapomnieć. — Podpisałem Porozumienia z Sokovii. Może teraz nie dzieje się wiele, ale jeśli będę potrzebny…  
— Jeśli będziesz potrzebny to cię wezwą. Tak jak wzywają Nataszę i Bruce’a, Clinta czy Kapitana.  
— Masz rację. Jednak prowadzę badania. Nie chcę ich przerywać, a właśnie tutaj mam dostęp do najnowocześniejszego sprzętu.  
May kiwała głową, rozumiejąc to wszystko, o czym mówił, a mimo to przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie. Ona jedna zawsze widziała więcej niż Peter chciał pokazać.  
— Wcale nie mówię, że powinieneś się wyprowadzić, to ty zacząłeś ten temat — przypomniała. — Bucky wrócił wczoraj w bardzo dziwnym humorze — zaczęła, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Stark wpadł tylko na chwilę, żeby zabrać Morgan. I obaj zachowywali się po prostu inaczej. A ciebie nie było.  
Peter zacisnął usta, stukając palcami w blat stołu. Może jego wczorajsza ucieczka jednak nie dała tak wiele, jak zakładał, a Barnes i Tony wcale się nie dogadali. To jednak nie dawało mu niczego, co najwyżej wprawiało w poczucie winy.  
— Co się stało? — zapytała May wprost, zła, że Peter w ogóle się nie odzywa. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że musi być wam trudno dogadać się we trzech, jednak do tej pory dawaliście radę. Ile to już trwa? Pół roku? Dłużej? Nie powiem, żebym była zachwycona tym pomysłem, ale obserwowałam was przez cały ten czas. Uzupełniacie się w ten szalony sposób i… To wydaje się tak bardzo niemożliwe, że aż prawidłowe w waszym przypadku.  
Peter patrzył na nią kompletnie bez zrozumienia, jakby raptem zaczęła mówić w obcym języku. A jedyne na czym mógł tak faktycznie się skupić to to, że jednak nie był zbyt dyskretny flirtując z Buckym. I, że jego ciotka zobaczyła w tym więcej niż faktycznie tam było. Jakim cudem jednak May wplątała w to wszystko Tony’ego, pojęcia nie miał.  
— Wcale nie chcę tego mówić, ale powiem, dla naszego wspólnego dobra — kontynuowała po chwili i Peter spróbował się skupić bardziej na jej słowach niż czymś gorzkim, co pojawiło się w zapachu jej skóry. — Jesteś dorosły. Masz prawo dokonywać wyborów. Wiem, że to nie jest proste ze mną za ścianą, i że pewnie trudno ci było mi powiedzieć prawdę, ale zawsze cię wspierałam. Nawet jeśli nie pochwalałam twoich decyzji. A z tą, choć wydaje się najgorszą z możliwych, już zdążyłam się pogodzić.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powiedział po chwili Peter, bo już naprawdę się zgubił. Jego ciotka na ogół była konkretna i przechodziła do sedna, nie owijając niczego w bawełnę, ale to co chciała mu przekazać teraz chyba ją przerastało. — Chcesz tu zostać, a ja mam się wyprowadzić sam, żeby się… nie wiem co? Usamodzielnić? — prychnął z niedowierzaniem, bo to wydawało się idiotyczne. Był samodzielny od czternastego roku życia, fakt zamieszkania bez niej w tej chwili niczego nie zmieni.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś się wyprowadził — fuknęła jego ciotka. — Chcę, żebyś przestał się ukrywać — dodała zirytowana.  
Peter wiedział, że ukrywał przed nią całkiem sporo, ale akurat nic nie wiązało się z ich aktualną rozmową. Wiedziała, że dziewczyny to nie opcja dla niego, że jest Spidermanem, nawet że podczepił się pod ten cholerny statek. Sprawy istotne wychowawczo mieli załatwione. Jedyne co mógłby jej jeszcze wyjaśnić to to, jak naprawdę działały jego zmysły.  
— Ukrywać z czym? — Usłyszeli za sobą pewny głos Bucky’ego.  
I Peter wiedział, że mężczyzna się tu pojawi, słyszał ciche kliknięcie klamki, czuł coraz bardziej intensywny zapach jego perfum. Innych niż wczoraj, bez bergamotki, co było zaskakujące. A mimo to, był tak skupiony na rozmowie z May, że zignorował to wszystko. A może po prostu świadomość, że Bucky nie stanowi zagrożenia, pozwoliła jego zmysłom ten jeden raz zepchnąć te informacje gdzieś głębiej.  
— Wszyscy moglibyście przestać się ukrywać — warknęła kobieta, podnosząc się z krzesła.  
Podeszła do Barnesa i położyła dłoń na jego piersi, a Peter mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że też miał wczoraj możliwość dotknąć i z niej nie skorzystał.  
— Jesteście niedorzeczni, jeśli uważacie, że niczego nie widzę. Widzę, bo mam oczy i nie jestem głupia.  
Bucky posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jego ciotka mogła widzieć ich flirt i najwyraźniej jej nie przeszkadzał. Gdyby dowiedział się o tym wczoraj, pewnie byłby szczęśliwy. Skrępowany i oblewający się rumieńcem, ale szczęśliwy, że May nie ma problemu z różnicą wieku między nimi. Z każdą inną różnicą też.  
— Nic nie powiesz? — zapytała Bucky’ego i w jej głosie pojawiło się coś niebezpiecznego, furia podobna do tej, którą wczoraj odczuwał Tony, dostrzegając ich w laboratorium.  
— Ciociu… — zaczął Peter, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką, uciszając go.  
— Nie wiem, co chcesz usłyszeć — przyznał Barnes spokojnie, patrząc na nią uważnie, jakby próbował zrozumieć, o co w tym chodzi. Peter już chyba wiedział i to nie zmierzało w dobrą stronę.  
— Powiem to tobie a potem Starkowi, jeśli będę musiała, skoro Pete już wie — zaczęła ze złością.  
— Ciociu — spróbował znowu, trochę desperacko. — May, proszę.  
— Nie, Peter. Nie tym razem. Będziecie się zachowywać dalej, jak idioci, a ja mam raczej dość. Widzę was od pół roku — powtórzyła swoje wcześniejsze słowa, tym razem mówiąc bezpośrednio do Bucky’ego. — Od pół roku chodzicie wokół siebie na palcach w mojej obecności. Ja wiem, więc jeśli chodzi o to, że jesteś tak młody — zwróciła się nagle do niego, przeszywając go wzrokiem, zdeterminowana, żeby wyłożyć wszystkie karty na stół — nie mam z tym problemu — dodała pewnie.  
— To nie tak — jęknął cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
Spali się tutaj ze wstydu, a ciotka będzie winna jego śmierci. Miał ochotę kolejny raz nałożyć kostium i uciec. Dzisiaj jednak było gorzej niż wczorajszego wieczoru. Pewnie źle to rozegrał, mógł pogadać z nią, kiedy faktycznie byliby sami, zamiast tego wpakował się w bagno, które pochłaniało go coraz bardziej. May była tym bagnem, wciągała go coraz głębiej, a on nie miał już jak się wydostać, bo wyraźnie usłyszał zmianę w rytmie bicia serca Bucky’ego. Ten zresztą gapił się na niego w takim szoku, że Peter nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, iż doszedł do tego, o czym z takim zacietrzewieniem plotła jego ciotka.  
— Dbacie o siebie — podjęła po chwili, zupełnie zmieniając ton i dynamikę swojej wypowiedzi. — Jesteście dla siebie wsparciem. Jesteście szczęśliwi w swoim towarzystwie. Razem. Bez przerwy się dotykacie, flirtujecie tak ostentacyjnie, że początkowo wydawało mi się, że robicie to celowo, tylko po to, żebym sama się domyśliła. Ale minęło sześć miesięcy, zaakceptowałam to, nawet zaczęłam się z tego cieszyć, a ty nadal nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć — dodała z wyrzutem.  
— Nie ma o czym — wtrącił, bo taka była właśnie prawda. Ta jednak zupełnie nie obchodziła jego ciotki, która nie zrobiła siebie nic z tego słabego sprzeciwu.  
— Nie ma o czym — prychnęła. — Też nie masz nic do powiedzenia? — zapytała ze złością Barnesa. — Dlatego Peter chce się wyprowadzić? Dlatego wczoraj nie wrócił, a ty i Stark zachowywaliście się tak dziwnie? Już nie ma o czym mówić? — warknęła z pogardą i chyba traciła cierpliwość, bo dawno jej takiej nie widział; nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek taka była. — Poszło o to, że nie wiedziałam? Że przez to nie mogliście spędzać każdej nocy razem? Rozstaliście się? Pokłóciliście? A może uznaliście raptem, że Peter już nie jest wam potrzebny, że we dwóch będzie łatwiej niż we trzech? — skończyła z wściekłością, uderzając Bucky’ego pięścią w ramię.  
Peter wpatrywał się w nią w szoku, chyba takim samym, jak Barnes.  
Starał się brać głębokie wdechy, bo jego instynkt właśnie oszalał, zmysły zaczęły dostarczać jeszcze więcej informacji niż zwykle i pierwszy raz od czasu ugryzienia nie potrafił dokonać analizy, zrozumieć całości. Zatracał się w tym, co go otaczało i to było przerażające z wielu powodów, choć nie umiał teraz powiedzieć z jakich.  
Zapach sosny i piżma mieszał się z gruszką, połączoną z czymś ostrym. Na to nakładały się wszystkie inne zapachy, unoszące się wokół. Skóra, którą obita była kanapa, resztki zmielonej kawy w młynku, świeże warzywa w lodówce, krem dla dzieci, którym smarowali Morgan, kwiaty, rosnące w mieszkaniu Tony’ego.  
Niemal na języku mógł poczuć pot, którym pokrywały się właśnie dłonie Bucky’ego, łzy, które pojawiły się w kącikach oczu May. Wiedział, jakie eksperymenty są teraz prowadzone w laboratoriach na niższych piętrach, jakie dokładnie substancje mieszali w probówkach doktoranci.  
Widział rysy na szybach, pory na twarzach, różnice w długości poszczególnych włókien dywanu, nanopęknięcia w ścianach.  
Słyszał przepływ prądu, co do milimetra mógłby określić miejsca, w którym biegły kable. Słyszał śmiech Morgan i spokojnie bijące serce Tony’ego, zbliżające się coraz bardziej do niego. W końcu usłyszał też brzęczenie komara w jakimś pokoju, bzyczenie pszczoły gdzieś daleko od niego. Bardzo daleko. Może nawet w warsztacie Starka, co było niemożliwe, a jednak po prostu wiedział, że to tam. Dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy, bardziej natarczywy, przeszkadzający.  
I Peter nie mógł się skupić, bo niby zawsze wyłapywał z otoczenia wszystko, a jednak teraz było inaczej. Jakby właśnie przechodził przepoczwarzenie, choć nie wiedział, czy pająki coś takiego robią. Jakby cały jego świat po raz kolejny stawał na głowie, zmieniał się, dostosowywał, nie pozostawiając mu znowu żadnego wyboru. Był w pułapce, w pokoju bez klamek, uwięziony, stracony dla innych.  
Było inaczej niż podczas Pstryknięcia, a jednak dokładnie tak samo. Rozpadał się, znikał, wpadał w otchłań, w nicość. I, kiedy był już na krawędzi, kiedy uważał, że więcej nie zniesie, drzwi windy otworzyły się, a Morgan rzuciła się w jego stronę z radosnym piskiem, który zakończył wszystko inne. Odciął go, uspokoił jego zmysły, jego szalejący instynkt.  
Dziewczynka wpadła w jego ramiona, jak zawsze, jak codziennie rano, ściskając go i mamrocząc pod nosem, opowiadając o śnie, który miała, o tym jak dokładnie umyła zęby, oraz, że go kocha. I to było tak prawidłowe, że Peter odpowiedział jej tym samym. Chłonął jej zapach, czuł jej ciepłe, małe ciało i słyszał głos, który sprowadzał go z powrotem. Otworzył w końcu oczy, zaskoczony, że wszyscy nad nim wiszą, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem, z prawdziwym strachem, może nawet przerażeniem.  
— Morgan już teraz, opowiadając o którymkolwiek z was, mówi tata. Utożsamia to słowo z wami wszystkimi, tym właśnie dla niej jesteście — powiedziała May tak cicho, że dziewczynka nie mogła tego usłyszeć. Stark patrzył na nią z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc kontekstu. — Jeśli to między wami da się naprawić, zróbcie to, bo będziecie żałować. Jeśli jakimś cudem chodzi o mnie, wiedzcie, że chcę tylko szczęścia Pete’a, a skoro ono leży piętro niżej, pomiędzy dwoma starszymi od niego mężczyznami, niech i tak będzie — dodała jeszcze ciszej, delikatnie odciągając Morgan od Petera i prowadząc ją do kuchni. — Mam dzisiaj dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zjemy same, bo tamtych trzech musi pogadać w waszym mieszkaniu. Tylko, że tak długo spałam, że nie zrobiłam śniadania, ale jeśli mi pomożesz, usmażymy przepyszne naleśniki.  
Peter usłyszał radosny pisk Morgan i popatrzył za nią z tęsknotą. Brakowałoby mu jej tak samo, jak innych.  
— Myślę, że rzeczywiście musimy porozmawiać — przyznał po chwili Bucky, łapiąc go za łokieć i ciągnąc do góry niczym bezwolną lalkę. — May…  
— May się myli, wyciągnęła pochopne wnioski — odparł słabo. Ostatnie czego chciał, to teraz zjechać na poziom Starka i wysłuchiwać ich przeprosin i wyjaśnień, że jednak żaden z nich go nie chce. Wiedział o tym doskonale.  
— Ja się zgubiłem — przyznał Tony, ale chyba był zbyt zaskoczony, bo na całe szczęście nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Nie wtrącił też jakiegoś niesmacznego żartu.  
-+-+-+-+-  
Peter zorientował się, że siedzi na kanapie w salonie Tony’ego, z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Nie do końca wiedział, jak się tam dostał, chociaż to nie do końca o to chodziło. Jego pajęcze zmysły nadal pracowały inaczej, intensywniej, dostarczając mu nadmiaru informacji. Pamiętał dokładnie każdą milisekundę drogi do tego miejsca, a jednak miał wrażenie, że nie uczestniczył w niej w ogóle. Jakby jego zwierzęca część przejęła funkcje życiowe, sterowanie jego organizmem. Pierwszy raz czuł się mniej Peterem Parkerem niż czymś innym i to na pewno nie było bezpieczne. Ale, być może, było błogosławieństwem w tej chwili, bo pewnie gdyby był bardziej sobą, uciekłby jednak i zaszył w którejś z kryjówek Deadpoola.  
Nie otwierając oczu, słuchał, jak Bucky szeptem próbuje wytłumaczyć Starkowi, co stało się na górze i miał ochotę jęknąć, bo trochę liczył, że Tony się nie dowie. Stark był skupiony, spokojny, jakby żadna rewelacja nie mogła wytrącić go z równowagi, aż Bucky powiedział wprost: myślała, że od pół roku się spotykamy. Gorzki zapach zawodu pojawił się w powietrzu, ale on nie potrafił teraz stwierdzić od kogo pochodził. Może nawet od niego, to wydawało się najbardziej prawdopodobne.  
— Nie rozumiesz! — warknął Barnes, chyba szarpiąc się lekko z Tonym. Peter nie zamierzał otwierać oczu w najbliższym czasie i tego sprawdzać. — Myślała, że jesteśmy wszyscy razem. We trzech. I nie powiedziała, że to fatalny pomysł, tylko zarzuciła mi, że chcemy pójść na łatwiznę i go zostawić.  
Po tych słowach zapadła długa cisza, podczas której Peter czuł ich wzrok na sobie. To było przytłaczające, nienormalne. Miał wrażenie, że przestał oddychać, poruszać się, że nie drga mu nawet powieka. Wszystko po to, żeby tylko nie zorientowali się, że jest już na tyle sobą, żeby faktycznie z nimi rozmawiać.  
— Peter — zaczął, po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie Tony, ostrożnie dotykając jego ramienia; z troską równą tej, którą okazywał Morgan.  
— Jestem tu — odparł tylko, bo skoro chcieli mówić, mógł im pozwolić. I tak nie bardzo był w stanie stąd teraz wyjść. — Przepraszam za May — dodał ciszej, zaciskając powieki jeszcze bardziej. Nie potrzebował następnego, hiperaktywnego zmysłu, już i tak czuł się fatalnie. Jakby znowu był dzieckiem.  
Bucky prychnął z niedowierzaniem, a Tony zaśmiał się głośno, szczerze i radośnie. I to bolało tak bardzo, że Peter miał ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i pozostać w takiej pozycji do końca życia. Byle nie tu, gdzie nikt go nie chciał.  
Może jego ciotka miała rację, może dom w pobliżu MIT miałby sens. Pierwszy raz był bogaty i mógłby urządzić w nim takie samo laboratorium, jakie posiadał w Wieży. Shuri pewnie nawet dostarczyłaby mu vibranium, gdyby go potrzebował do konkretnych rzeczy. I tak prowadzili część badań wspólnie, więc nie miałaby z tym wielkiego problemu. Musiałby tylko zainwestować w odpowiednie systemy bezpieczeństwa, ale to było do zorganizowania.  
— Peter, otwórz oczy — poprosił Bucky, przykucając przed nim na podłodze, kładąc mu miękko dłoń na stopie.  
A on już teraz tego nienawidził, bo ten drobny gest, lekki dotyk, sprawiał, że jego ciało chciało więcej, potrzebowało więcej. Miał ochotę jęknąć, kiedy Bucky, zaczął przesuwać rękę wyżej, przez łydkę, aż do kolana, a potem z powrotem w dół. To było jak tortura, jak coś co mu oferują, żeby w następnej chwili zabrać. A jednak nie mógł się zmusić, żeby zaprotestować.  
Pokręcił głową, bo otwarcie oczu nie wchodziło w grę. Nie chciał, żeby zobaczyli w jego wzroku te wszystkie emocje, które starał się trzymać w środku. I nawet, jeśli nie szło mu najlepiej, mógł się przynajmniej oszukiwać. Kiedy zobaczyłby, że oni wiedzą jak bardzo jest w tym głęboko, byłoby tylko gorzej.  
— Dobrze — westchnął Bucky, ale nie był zadowolony. Wziął głęboki wdech, jakby szykując się na własny koniec, co nie miało sensu. Dla nich to pewnie miał być początek, to on był tu zbędny. — Nie jestem dobry w słowach, ale… Chcę być z tobą, Peter — powiedział powoli, ale z cholerną pewnością, dokładnie artykułując każde słowo.  
I Peter nie słyszał kłamstwa, co było najdziwniejsze. Nic jednak między nimi nie zmieniało, skoro bardziej niż z nim chciał być z Tonym.  
— Ja jestem dobry w słowach — podjął rozbawiony Stark. Brzmiał, jakby zgłaszał się, wywołany do odpowiedzi. — Przez ostatnie półtora roku zbliżaliśmy się do siebie codziennie. Wszyscy trzej, z różnych powodów, dość zachowawczo, ale też konsekwentnie. Wzajemnie i niezależnie. Każdy do każdego. Badaliśmy granice, sprawdzaliśmy reakcje… — przerwał, cmokając lekko, po czym wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął chodzić po niewielkiej przestrzeni przed kanapą. Peter już po dwóch takich rundkach dokładnie wiedział, w których miejscach dywan jest minimalnie wydeptany. — Chodzi mi o to, że zbliżaliśmy się do siebie, zbliżaliśmy aż w końcu się zbliżyliśmy — dokończył słabo.  
Bucky zaśmiał się głośno, ściskając dość niespodziewanie łydkę Petera i kładąc podbródek tuż powyżej swoich palców. Jego zmysły znowu zaczynały wariować, ale skupił się na nierównym oddechu Barnesa, który osiadał na jego skórze, bez problemu przenikając materiał cienkich spodni.  
— Jesteś w tym równie beznadziejny, co ja — powiedział po chwili miękko Bucky, bynajmniej go nie puszczając, w ogóle nie zmieniając swojej pozycji. I było w jego głosie cholerne uczucie, skierowane nie do niego.  
— To nie takie proste — warknął dla odmiany Tony. Usiadł obok Peter i położył dłoń na jego kolanie, przesuwając przy okazji palcami po głowie Barnesa.  
Peter westchnął mimowolnie, czując się coraz gorzej, słuchając ich. Nadal jednak odmawiał otwarcia oczu, udając przed samym sobą, że jest mu z tym minimalnie bezpieczniej. I nie chciałby stąd odejść właśnie w tym momencie, bo uwaga, którą poświęcali mu wspólnie robiła z nim dziwne rzeczy.  
— Kiedy wczoraj wszedłem do laboratorium… Byłem wściekły, bo wyglądało na to, że ty i Bucky podjęliście swoje decyzje, nie dając mi szansy na moją własną. A ja nie podjąłem żadnej, bo nie mogłem się zdecydować, bo te wszystkie różnice między wami, między nami. Jesteście obaj... — zaczął i zamachał rękoma, starając się to wyjaśnić bez słów. — Chcę być z tobą, Peter — powiedział nagle, niespodziewanie, jakby właśnie podejmował decyzję, o której wspominał wcześniej.  
I on również nie kłamał, Peter wiedziałby o tym od razu. Bił się z myślami jeszcze przez chwilę, ale teraz chyba oni czekali aż coś powie. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, czego od niego oczekiwali. Chciał każdego z nich, to akurat było proste.  
— Rozumiem — odparł cicho, uchylając powieki i patrząc na nich z żalem i bólem, które odczuwał najbardziej. Rozumiał, ale to nadal niczego nie zmieniało, co było najgorsze.  
— Właśnie chodzi o to, że nie rozumiesz — burknął Bucky, wyciągając dłoń do przodu, bez problemu rozsuwając jego nogi ręką z vibranium i unosząc do góry jego podbródek. — Nie rozumiesz, Pete. Żaden z nas nie rozumiał, dopóki nie uświadomiła nam tego twoja ciotka.  
— Jest dość przerażająca — wtrącił Tony zaczepnie.  
— Możemy mieć wszystko, czego chcemy — kontynuował Bucky, jakby Stark w ogóle się nie odezwał. — Razem. We trzech — dodał tak cicho, że Peter sądził, że się przesłyszał.  
Rozszerzył powieki, nie spuszczając z Barnesa spojrzenia i starał się nadążyć za tym, co mężczyzna mówił. To mogło trwać sekundy, albo całe godziny, nie umiał tego stwierdzić. Widział jego uśmiech, igiełki zarostu tuż pod skórą, miejsca, w których wkrótce pojawią się zmarszczki. Słyszał jego serce, które wygrywało jakiś niemożliwy rytm, coś pomiędzy strachem a radością, coś dobrego, napawające go nadzieją i z wolna klarującym się uczuciem szczęścia.  
— Jeśli tylko chcesz, Peter — wtrącił stanowczo Tony, przerywając chwilę, którą dzielili między sobą. — Nie mówię, że to będzie łatwe. Sądzę raczej, że będzie cholernie trudne. Mam dziecko — przypomniał — Nie musisz się na to zgadzać — dodał, choć pewnie nawet bez swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów, Peter mógłby powiedzieć, że Stark akurat tego nic chciał. — Wszystko, czego tylko chcesz, Pete…  
— I w tempie, które ustalisz — dodał Bucky, ponownie zwracając na siebie jego uwagę i pochylając się w końcu po ten wczorajszy pocałunek, do którego Peter nie chciał dopuścić.  
-+-+-+-+-  
May chodziła tak bardzo zadowolona z siebie, że Peter mimowolnie uśmiechał się za każdym razem, kiedy ją widział. Zrobiła mu pogadankę o tajemnicach, jego zachowaniu, głupocie, granicach i bezpiecznym seksie. I zrobiła to naprawdę, chyba czerpiąc sadystyczną przyjemność z każdego rumieńca, który pojawiał się na jego policzkach. Nie mógł jej powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę dopiero zaczynają, że wcześniej nic między nimi nie było, bo jego ciotka zwyczajnie by nie uwierzyła. Wyłożyła im wszystko tamtego dnia, podała rozwiązanie na tacy, jak superbohater, którym nigdy nie była. Choć oni trzej uważali ją za jednego, mając świadomość, ile się zmieniło przez ostatnie miesiące.  
Jego ciotka przeprowadziła się do Happy’ego, a Bucky i Peter przenieśli swoje rzeczy na piętro Tony’ego, choć minęło sporo czasu zanim to się stało. Mieli za sobą wiele kłótni, idiotycznych nieporozumień i zazdrości na etapie ustalania zasad między nimi, w tym bałaganie, który tworzyli. Tony miał rację, to nie było proste — czasem miał wrażenie, że próbują robić to na siłę, żeby tylko dostosować się do sytuacji. Innym razem, wszystko wydawało się tak naturalne, jakby byli razem od zawsze.  
— May i Happy zabrali dzisiaj Morgan na wycieczkę do jakiegoś parku krajobrazowego — powiedział Tony, stając za Peterem, obejmując go ramionami i składając mokre pocałunki za uchem. — Mam wrażenie, że Hogan był szczęśliwszy niż moje dziecko — dodał i zaśmiał się cicho.  
Peter westchnął, czując jego ciepły oddech na swoim karku i zadowolenie wręcz promieniujące z jego ciała. Nauczył się już, że w Tonym było mnóstwo sprzeczności, a jedną z nich było za każdym razem rozdarcie między tym, jak bardzo chciał go mieć i jednocześnie być przez niego posiadanym.  
— I jak zamierzamy wykorzystać ten czas? — zapytał, obracając się w jego ramionach i całując go miękko w usta.  
Tony uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo, po czym zaczął rozpinać własną koszulę, nie czekając aż Peter się za to zabierze.  
I to było przerażająco podniecające i działało na niego za każdym razem tak samo. Stark był pewny siebie, swojego ciała i relacji między nimi. Peter nigdy nie zapytał, czy brało się to z doświadczenia, czy z przekonania co do tego, że to co jest między nimi jest dobre i prawidłowe.  
Tony pachniał jak seks, wypromieniowywał mnóstwo ciepła, a kropelki potu sprawiały, że jego skóra już teraz robiła się wilgotna. Był mokrym snem tysiąca kobiet i mężczyzn, ale chciał właśnie jego i to znaczyło dla niego wszystko. Wyciągnął ręce, dotykając twardych bicepsów, po czym pochylił się i zaczął składać szereg drobnych pocałunków od szczęki, przez szyję i na obojczyku kończąc. Nie miał już problemów z własną nagością, bo Tony zdawał się czcić każdy fragment jego smukłego ciała. Zrzucił koszulkę jednym ruchem, słysząc cichy śmiech Starka i sam też nie powstrzymał się przed czułym uśmiechem. Byli tu, dotarli do tego miejsca i nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.  
— Sypialnia? — zapytał i wpił się w końcu w usta Tony’ego, w następnym momencie decydując, że będzie o wiele szybciej, kiedy po prostu go tam zaniesie.  
Nie chciał teraz przerywać, nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby przejść kilkanaście metrów. Nie chciał zabierać rąk z drugiego ciała, tracić kontaktu z gorącą skórą.  
Tony spiął się początkowo, jak za każdym razem, kiedy Peter mniej lub bardziej świadomie robił coś, co pokazywało różnicę w sile, którą obaj dysponowali. To była instynktowna reakcja, coś, na co nie miał wpływu. Peter najbardziej lubił to, jak mężczyzna zachowywał się, kiedy ten impuls przechodził. To, jak zawsze robił się wtedy tak cholernie twardy, jak jego serce gubiło rytm, a ruchy stawały się bardziej chaotyczne, naglące.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko w pocałunek, naprawdę lubiąc takiego Tony’ego. Jednocześnie był bardzo świadomy, że ten nie pozwoliłby sobie na taką reakcję przy każdym. Położył go na łóżku, dochodząc do sypialni i myśląc o tym, że było kilka rzeczy, których chciałby w związku z tym spróbować.  
Przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, żeby w następnej chwili podnieść się i pozbyć reszty ich ubrań. Stark patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, nie komentując tego jednak w żaden sposób. A potem przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował naprawdę mocno, tak jak Peter lubił. Chaotycznie, bez planu. Zamienił ich miejscami i zaczął całować jego klatkę piersiową, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy brodawkach, a potem przesunął się jeszcze niżej.  
Ten jeden raz w jego ruchach było niezdecydowanie, może obawa i Peter sam się spiął, nie rozumiejąc tego zupełnie. Przerwał cokolwiek Tony chciał zrobić, kiedy ten tylko zbliżył usta do jego penisa, bo wiedział, że to będzie teraz siedzieć w jego głowie.  
— Nie musisz… — zaczął, wiedząc jednocześnie, że to głupie. Stark uwielbiał ssać, choć Peter nie sądził, żeby miał mu wprost powiedzieć, że o tym wiem. Na pewno nie teraz, raczej nieprędko.  
— Wiem, że nie muszę — prychnął Tony, znowu uśmiechając się krzywo i dmuchając na niego, celowo go drażniąc i starając się rozproszyć.  
— Proszę cię — mruknął Peter, przyciągając go wyżej, zatrzymując. Ułożył go na sobie i pocałował miękko. — Nie okłamuj mnie. Słyszę twój oddech, bicie twojego serca, zmiany w temperaturze twojego ciała. Nie chcesz to nie mów, ale nie udawaj, że nic się nie dzieje — dodał.  
Tony spiął się jeszcze bardziej, może uświadamiając sobie, że Peter nie potrafi na zawołanie przykręcić swoich zmysłów, że zawsze czuje i słyszy wszystko. Może to miało jednak okazać się problemem, choć do tej pory nic na to nie wskazywało.  
— Lubię być na dole — powiedział Stark nagle, na co on tylko wzruszył ramionami, nadal masując jego plecy i pośladki.  
— Wiem — odparł po prostu, bo taka była prawda.  
— Bardzo to lubię — dodał trochę pewniej, z jakąś zawadiacką nutą, wyraźnie wracając do swojego normalnego ja.  
Peter nie był pewien, dlaczego mówienie o oczywistościach było dla niego raptem takie trudne. To nie tak, że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, jednak, jak sobie właśnie uświadomił, fakt, że on o tym wiedział, nie musiał oznaczać, że Stark wiedział, że on wie. To było popieprzone nawet w jego głowie, więc zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową.  
— Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz — przyznał. — Masz problem z tym, że chcesz być ze mną na dole, mimo że to ja jestem młodszy? — zapytał, kiedy tylko to przyszło mu na myśl. On sam miał z tym problem początkowo.  
Stark prychnął, a potem roześmiał się , trzęsąc się lekko i drażniąc jego ciało. Peter jęknął głośno, bo to było trochę dziwne uczucie. Ciało na nim rezonowało, wysyłając do jego mózgu fale drażniącej przyjemności, coś całkiem nowego, cudownego.  
— Mam problem z tym, że to nie jest dla mnie żaden problem. I dla ciebie. I dla Bucky’ego.  
— Lubisz być na dole — powiedział ostrożnie Peter. Nie do końca wiedział, o czym faktycznie rozmawiali. Miał wrażenie, że akurat nie o pozycje w tym chodzi. — To w porządku.  
— Też tak myślę — powiedział raptem Barnes, obserwując ich z wejścia do sypialni. Stał tam od dłuższego czasu, przysłuchując się rozmowie, ale skoro nie odzywal się wcześniej, Peter też nic nie mówił.  
Oderwał się od futryny i zaczął zbliżać się do nich niespiesznie, rozbierając się po drodze. Stanął przed łóżkiem, żeby pocałować najpierw jednego a później drugiego, po czym przesunął ręką z vibranium po plecach Tony’ego.  
— Chcesz spróbować czegoś nowego — stwierdził, bo to na pewno nie było pytanie. Peter obserwował go z ciekawością. — Czegoś więcej — dodał, ale zanim Tony zdążył jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, wymierzył mu dość mocnego klapsa, po którym jęknęli obaj; Tony, bo sprawiło mu to wyraźną przyjemność i Peter, który w ciągu sekundy zauważył różnicę.  
W oczach Starka widział, że ten jest zaskoczony. Być może nie spodziewał się, że dostanie to czego faktycznie chciał bez długiej rozmowy o tym. Bez wyjaśnień. Bucky ich jednak nie potrzebował i Peter chyba też nie. Zauważył to wszystko wcześniej, po prostu nigdy nic z tym nie zrobił. A choć Bucky nie posiadał jego wyostrzonych zmysłów, miał większe doświadczenie, co zapewne wystarczało. A może po prostu wiedział, na co patrzył.  
Barnes powtórzył uderzenie jeszcze kilkukrotnie, rozmasowując w międzyczasie pośladki Tony’ego i mrugnął do Petera porozumiewawczo. Mogli zrobić to dzisiaj w ten sposób, a później o tym porozmawiać, jeśli Starkowi rzeczywiście będzie na tym zależało. Na razie jednak Peter wygiął się lekko, na ślepo szukając w szufladzie buteleczki z lubrykantem i prezerwatyw. Rzucił wszystko Bucky’emu, unosząc jednocześnie do góry głowę Tony’ego i wpijając się z potrzebą w jego usta. Było coś takiego w jego obecnej uległości, w przyjemności, którą z tego czerpał, że Peter chciał go jeszcze bardziej.  
Bucky uklęknął nad ich złączonymi nogami i wylał sporo poślizgu na palce swojej lewej ręki. Charakterystyczny dźwięk metalu, uderzającego o metal rozniósł się po pokoju i oddech Starka przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Jeszcze nie robili tego w ten sposób, a Peter musiał przyznać, że akurat tej sensacji też chciałby doświadczyć. Barnes uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jego minę i pewnie domyślając się wszystkiego. Może był oczywisty, a może już zdążyli poznać się na tyle, żeby potrafić tak z siebie czytać. To wcale nie wydawało mu się złe.  
Przyjmowanie w siebie palców, leżąc w takiej pozycji nie mogła być łatwe, ale Tony nie zachowywał się, jakby cokolwiek sprawiało mu dyskomfort. Był pewnie tak samo twardy, jak vibranium, które właśnie się w nim znajdowało, bo wykonywał mimowolne ruchy, ocierając się o niego bez przerwy. Sam zostawał przez to bez tchu, ale nie chciał tak skończyć. Widział bardzo wyraźnie, co chciałby teraz zrobić, a nie sądził, że jego partnerzy będą mieli coś przeciwko.  
— Poczekaj — mruknął. — Chcę… — zaczął, biorąc głęboki wdech, kiedy Tony jęknął głośno i złapał go silnie za ramiona. Był na granicy. — Usiądziesz na mnie? — zapytał z rumieńcem, całując go lekko i czekając aż mężczyzna spojrzy na niego bardziej przytomnie.  
Bucky przesunął się trochę, robiąc mu miejsce, ale nie wyciągając z niego palców i dźwięki, jakie wydawał Tony, zmieniając pozycję były obsceniczne i uderzały prosto w jego penisa. Stark uklęknął nad nim, ale nie zrobił nic więcej, oddając im zupełnie kontrolę i Peter jednak nie tego się spodziewał. Jego problem rozwiązał Bucky, który zaczął go powoli obciągać, jednocześnie nakierowując Tony’ego tak, żeby ten się na niego nabił. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zmieści się obok palców Barnesa, ale nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy to się w końcu stanie.  
— Gumki — wysapał.  
Uczucie mięśni Tony’ego, zaciskających się na główce jego penisa i chłodnego vibranium, które ściśle do niego przylegało, było niesamowite. Nie chciał jednak, żeby ktoś przekraczał swoje granice tylko dla jego przyjemności. Stark spiął się niemal niezauważalnie i może dotarło do niego właśnie, że Peter chciał go pieprzącego się na sobie z palcami Bucky’ego w środku.  
— Myślę, że nie tym razem — mruknął po chwili Bucky, całując Tony’ego pomiędzy łopatkami i pozwalając mu faktycznie usiąść na jego penisie.  
Chyba jednak mieli porozmawiać po wszystkim, bo może Barnes rozumiał więcej niż on, ale to nie mogło tak wyglądać. To jednak nie był czas na myślenie o tym, bo Tony powoli unosił się do góry i opadał w dół, jęcząc coraz głośniej, wbijając paznokcie w jego klatkę piersiową. Peter chciałby go pocałować, ale po pierwsze, nie wiedział, jak miałby sięgnąć, a po drugie obserwowanie go teraz było dobre samo w sobie. Szczególnie, kiedy Bucky zaczął powoli przesuwać swoją wolną dłonią po jego udzie, przenosząc ją potem na brzuch i w końcu chwytając jego penisa, obciągając mu bez pośpiechu. Tony odchylił głowę do tyłu, układając ją na ramieniu drugiego mężczyzny i przyspieszył swoje ruchy, jęcząc i wzdychając, pozwalając im zobaczyć, jak bardzo mu się to podoba. I Peter chciałby to przedłużać w nieskończoność, a jednak zbliżał się do orgazmu coraz bardziej i bardziej. Mogliby właściwie zamienić się z Buckym miejscami, skoro Stark jeszcze nie doszedł. Na pewno żaden z nich by nie narzekał.  
— Następnym razem... — szepnął Barnes, przyspieszając ruchy swojej ręki na penisie Tony’ego i jednocześnie poruszając palcami wewnątrz niego w innym rytmie niż Peter w niego wchodził. — Następnym razem chciałbym być w tobie razem z Peterem — dokończył i serce Starka chyba stanęło na moment, żeby w następnej chwili zacząć bić w jakimś szalonym tempie.  
Tony krzyknął głośno, dochodząc mocno i długo, zaciskając się na nich tak bardzo, że Peter wkrótce podążył za nim.  
— Jeśli chcesz teraz… — mruknął po chwili Tony. Był zmęczony, ale nietrudno było się domyślić, którędy biegły jego myśli.  
Bucky przez chwilę patrzył na niego, jakby rzeczywiście się zastanawiał, czy nie skorzystać z tej propozycji, ale w końcu pokręcił głową i pocałował go w brodę, a potem położył na Peterze, który na powrót zaczął go obejmować, masować i całować.  
Barnes zaczął sobie obciągać w tempie, które najbardziej lubił, przesuwając jednocześnie palcami po zaczerwienionych pośladkach Tony’ego. A potem przesunął palce jeszcze niżej, dotykając nadal wrażliwego kręgu mięśni i naciskając trochę w dół, dostrzegając zapewne w końcu powoli wypływającą, białą strużkę spermy. Peter ze swojej pozycji tego nie widział, ale tym razem wystarczyło mu, że słyszał, jak oddech Barnesa przyspiesza, kiedy ten dochodził w niedługo później.  
— Kocham cię — powiedział do Starka, całując go w czoło i czując jak mężczyzna uspokaja się nadal po tym wszystkim, co robili. Powiedział to z pewnością, którą czuł już bardzo długo. — I ciebie też kocham — dodał do Bucky’ego, obserwując leniwy uśmiech mężczyzny i radość, która gościła na jego twarzy.


End file.
